


Сволочи, они убили Белу

by suricate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: сборник драбблов из флешмоба на заявку "Бобби/Бэла. После секса (или в процессе) Бобби убивает Бэлу"





	

**Третий - лишний**

 

Как для первого раза - получилось сносно. 

Бела стащила с него рубашку быстрее, чем он успел дочитать про себя "Отче наш". Прошлась длинными ногтями по груди, едва касаясь, но так, что мурашки по спине забегали.  
Бобби еще никогда не был с ними так близко. Все эти истории про "страшно, аж встает" - пусть их сочинители засунут себе по самые гланды.  
\- Ну же, - улыбнулась она. - Давай. Скажи мне, что я плохая девчонка, или что ты там говоришь своим подружкам.  
Его бросило в пот, он принялся стаскивать джинсы, но молнию заклинило.  
\- Я помогу, - сказала она и толкнула его на диван.  
Он знал ее... сколько? Лет пять, кажется. Он неловко ерзал на диване, пока она стаскивала с него ботинки - один за другим.  
Лет пять - за это время он как-то не успел рассмотреть, что на левой груди у нее родинка. А ключицы так призывно выпирают. И волосы - мягкие-мягкие, щекочут колени.  
Ну же, сказал он себе. Еще немного - и это закончится. Мужик ты или где.  
\- Слушай, - он приподнялся и взял ее за плечи. Бела подняла голову и улыбнулась. Раскрасневшаяся, растрепанная, без косметики - она выглядела совсем на себя не похожей. И улыбалась совсем не так, как обычно. - Слушай, тебе совсем не обязательно.  
Он и опомниться не успел, как упал на спину, больно ударившись затылком о корешок раскрытого на подлокотнике второго тома "Ветхозаветных апокрифов", подарочного издания восемьдесят восьмого года выпуска. Он невпопад подумал о Винчестере. Джон бы не тянул и не вел себя как обосравшийся сопляк.   
\- Так надо, - сказала она и легла сверху, короткая юбка задралась, белья под ней не было. Жесткие короткие волоски на лобке щекотали ему пах. Она прикусила его сосок так, что он застонал и снова подняла голову, улыбаясь. Блузка держалась на честном слове и на одной пуговице. Дышала Бела часто-часто. - Мне.  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал он и попытался расслабиться. - Я и так могу сказать. Все, что надо.   
Она принялась облизывать его шею. Бобби сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. Ее язык спускался все ниже. Сперва влажный, потом - сухой и немного шершавый. Бобби продолжал думать о Джоне, и о том, что думать о покойнике в постели - дурная примета.   
\- Ты расскажешь, - прошептала она. - Когда мы закончим - ты все-все расскажешь.  
Она принялась оглаживать его член. Встает, подумал Бобби. И удивился больше, чем всему остальному за этот очень длинный вечер. Он прогнул спину, запрокидывая голову, и раскинул руки в стороны. Диван был старым, но добротным. Широким и упругим.   
\- Ну-ну, - сказала Бела. - Ты как с креста.   
Потом она села на него сверху - и в глазах потемнело. Голова кружилась. Он издалека слышал, что стонет и все сильнее подается вперед, входя в нее, резче, и резче, и резче. Сердце кололо, и немела левая рука. Все, подумал Бобби. Вот сейчас - точно, все.

Как для первого раза получилось сносно. Он встал, принял душ и оделся. Потом сходил в подвал и принес оттуда большой кусок черного полиэтилена. Завернул в него тело, стараясь не смотреть на развороченную грудь.   
Зазвонил телефон. Он дотянулся до трубки и поморщился, глядя на номер. Но все-таки принял вызов.  
\- Это не смертный грех, - сказала она. - Отмолишь.  
\- Зачем ты ее мне сдала?  
\- Зачем я научила тебя делать пули. Зачем я отсасываю у тебя по пятницам. Слишком много вопросов для человека, который дожил до твоих седин.  
\- Вы все помешаны на... этом, - хмуро сказал Бобби. Он хотел сказать "ебле" но воспитание не позволило хамить женщине. Даже если эта женщина была демоном. Даже если этот демон раз в неделю у него сосал.  
\- Могу помочь избавиться от тела, - участливо предложила она.  
\- Сегодня четверг, - сказал Бобби и отключил телефон.

Через полчаса он решил, что лучше убрать он все равно не сможет. Диван просто придется чем-нибудь накрыть. Он поднял с пола "Ветхозаветные апокрифы", под которыми отлично поместился "Кольт". Сам револьвер так и лежал на полу, куда он его отбросил сразу после выстрела, будто оружие билось током.  
Двухтомник подарил ему Винчестер - шесть лет тому назад.   
\- Знаешь, Джон. Я тут убил демона. Своими руками, - сказал он. - Даром ты говорил, что я только дробью по бутылкам...  
Ему никто не ответил. Он вздохнул, хлебнул виски из фляги, и потащил тело к машине. Погрузил в багажник, сел и завел мотор. Проехал четыре мили по окружной трассе, съехал в лес и заехал подальше от людей. Вышел из машины и взял лопату. 

\- Эх... а ведь девчонке еще жить и жить бы, - сказал он, аккуратно застилая дерном зарытую могилу.  
Снова запищал телефон. Он посмотрел на номер и сбросил звонок. 

∽

**Обмен**

Его и не его руки. Раздевали ее. Крючок за крючком расстегивали ее корсет. Играли с ее сосками.   
\- Меняю "Кольт" на триппер, - рассмеялась она, едва шевеля языком, изрядно нетрезвая, или притворяющаяся изрядно нетрезвой, он никогда в бабах этого не разбирал. Эй, закричал он. Беги отсюда, слышишь, беги!  
\- Мезуза с тобой? - вместо этого спросил он. Она кивнула на сумку и повесилась ему на шею, обняла, руки невзначай прошли по груди, по талии, вдоль карманов - точно, притворялась, дура набитая, дался же ей этот револьвер. Он не думал: что будет дальше. У него в руках была это девка, сочная, спелая, а он только и знай пытался. Взглядом. Гримасой. Хоть пальцы сжать покрепче.  
Не получалось.  
В соседней комнате, привязанная к стулу, сидела очень испуганная и ничего не понимающая немка по имени Руби. Чтобы она не звала на помощь по-немецки, его руки вставили ей в рот кляп. А потом подержали тряпку с хлороформом под носом - для надеждности.   
Бела ложилась под него - охотно, вызывающе. Он знал ее уже пару лет, но всегда думал, что она... воспитана, что ли, по-другому. Может, ей был просто очень нужен этот револьвер. Может, кто-то с ней что-то сделал. Может, это его руки действовали на нее так... он пытался закрыть глаза, но не получалось. Он никогда не делал такого с женщинами, со всеми пятью в его жизни, ни с первой, ни со второй женой, никогда. Она стонала, извивалась на кровати, она уже, кажется, забыла про "Кольт", и про мезузу, и как ее зовут - забыла тоже.  
Она так и не вспомнила.  
Не успела.  
Руки свело судорогой, его будто выворачивало наизнанку, чертов старый маразматик, один раз забыл надеть амулет... он попытался подняться из лужи крови, но вместо этого просто скатился на пол. Когда он смог подняться - Руби стояла у дверей. Уже не немка.  
\- Извини, - она пожала плечами. - Но это было не в наших с Самаилом интересах.  
Дверь захлопнулась. Сингер подошел к Беле и закрыл ей глаза. Она по-прежнему была красивая. И - он не мог избавиться от того, что помнил. Все, что с ней делал. Он кончил, когда выстрелил. Он никогда никого не убивал, только уток на охоте, да еще престарелую овчарку, и ту из жалости.  
Еще он хорошо помнил про слово "наших", которое много чего означало.  
В кармане брошеной на пол куртки звонил сотовый.   
\- Сволочи, - сказал он. Телефон звонил и звонил и звонил и звонил. Он наконец-то поднес трубку к уху.   
\- Эй, Бобби! - от громкого голоса младшего Винчестера он поморщился. - Ты в порядке? До тебя не дозвониться было два часа!  
Сингер вздохнул и прочистил горло. Как-то нужно было это сказать.  
\- Сволочи, они убили Белу. 

∽

**Сделка**

Она сама предложила играть в русскую рулетку.   
\- Если мы оба выживем - расскажу тебе, где лежит еще 13 патронов. Тайник самого Кольта, - сказала она, перебирая редкие волоски на его животе. - Если я застрелюсь - можешь почистить мою квартиру в Квинсе.   
\- А ты, значит, почистишь мой дом? - спросил он, все еще думая, что она это в шутку.  
Она довольно кивнула.   
Бобби подумал и согласился. Он вышел в подсобку, достал из тайника "кольт" и убедился, что барабан пуст.  
У него и так оставалось всего две пули, а зная Белу - она наверняка могла лгать. Зная Белу... с этим он, пожалуй, погорячился. Он переспал с ней. Два раза. И собирался продолжить. 

Так что, формально говоря, он ее не убивал. Но даже незаряженный револьвер стреляет раз в сто лет, особенно, если его чинили под диктовку стервозного демона. 

∽

**Нет пророка**

Дин просыпается от крика. Обливает Сэма холодной водой, дает ему пару пощечин, усаживается у изголовья. Говорит:  
\- Все нормально. Спи, все нормально. Спи.  
Сэм мотает головой. Сэм говорит, это снова видения. Как в прошлом месяце, под Провиденсом. Как на прошлой неделе, в Филадельфии.  
\- Ладно, - кивает Дин и старательно пытается улыбаться дальше, у него, в конце концов, уже довольно большой опыт. - Ну? Багс Банни убивает Микки Мауса? Белоснежка поджаривает и съедает семерых гномов?...   
\- Я видел Бобби.   
\- Кролик Роджер внушает Дональду Да... ты - что?  
\- Я видел Бобби, Дин. И это не смешно.  
Воздух в мотельном номере становится слишком спертым. За окнами сереет рассвет.  
\- Ты видел Бобби. Ясно. Ну... рассказывай.  
\- Бобби и Белу.  
\- Что?  
\- Они торговались сперва. За "Кольт".  
\- Так... - Дин нащупал телефон на тумбочке и вызвал в памяти номер Сингера. Ну... и с чем он ему позвонит? Привет, Бобби, ты приснился Сэму, ах да, мы все забываем рассказать, что его снова глючит, как последнюю Кассандру?  
\- Потом... она разделась. Ну... совсем разделась. По условию сделки.  
\- Что?!  
\- Потом... Бобби ее... два раза... второй - она... у него взяла...  
Дин медленно отложил телефон на тумбочку.  
\- Потом он лежал, а она взяла "Кольт" из тайника. А он уже стоял на пороге и улыбался совсем как Руби. Потом он... в нее выстрелил. В голову, почти в упор. Нам нужно спешить, Дин... там было светло, совсем светло, так что мы успеем, если прямо сейчас...  
\- Сэмми. Тебе... приснилось, что Бобби, наш дядя Бобби дважды выебал Белу, а потом застрелил ее? Что Бела отдалась ему за "Кольт"?   
\- Да... Дин! Это - не - смешно!  
Дин забрал оба сотовых и забрался под одеяло. До будильника оставалось еще три часа. Сердце до сих пор колотилось, как бешеное... и из-за чего? Из-за чокнутой эротической фантазии! И чтоб он знал, что Сэмми так запал на эту стерву...   
\- Ложись спать. Нет, мы не будем никому звонить. Нет, Беле тоже. Это фантастика, Сэмми. Даже у тебя бывают и просто сны. 

∽

**Две тысячи седьмой круг**

_He says I shan't bury this woman  
Till somebody bury her man_  
Вилли Диксон, "Grave Digger Blues"

 

Каждую полночь карета превращается в груду металолома, платье рассыпается трухой, золушка начинает гнить. Промозглый ветер задувает огарки свечей, пряничный домик содрогается и начинает оплывать. Первой стекает крыша.  
Что не меняется - толстенный старый вяз на заднем дворе. Каждый раз, просыпаясь от удушья, Бобби выходит на улицу и ставит на коре новую зарубку.   
Золушка матерится, как сапожник, к этому Бобби привык, как и к смерти от удушья, когда воздух просто заканчивается вместе со всем остальным. Где-то между двести пятьдесят восьмой и четыреста шестой зарубками он ко многому успел привыкнуть. Он уже не пытается выйти на шоссе, починить радиоточку, взорвать дом. Она - другая. Она каждый раз приезжает к моменту, когда вода в чайнике закипает. Она до сих пор задает слишком много вопросов, например откуда здесь электричество. Сколько миль приходится пройти перед тем, как снова увидишь зеленый шифер. Что будет если не дать свечам погаснуть.   
Каждую полночь все повторяется. Свечи все равно гаснут.

Золушка сидит за столом, поджав ноги к груди и сосредоточенно трет лоб.  
\- Меня зовут Бела, - говорит она, глядя в окно. - Я не забуду.  
Бобби вздыхает и доливает ей виски в чай. Ей снова хуже. Сам он - прекрасно помнит, как его зовут. С остальным - как повезет. Он точно не помнит, как здесь очутился, и не думает, что хочет вспоминать об этом. Он помнит, как они закрывали склеп в Вайоминге. Помнит, что сгорел "Родхаус"... кто же его держал, Тамара?   
Он часто думает: было бы проще, если бы он не помнил совсем. Здесь не так уж и плохо. Есть припасы, виски, тепло. Пятнадцать минут дискомфорта каждую полночь - зато не приходится принимать душ.  
\- Должен быть выход, - говорит она. - Я знаю. Я видела человека на дороге. Другого человека, понимаешь?  
Что-то похожее она говорила сорок восемь зарубок тому назад. По ее словам у призрака дороги была седина в коротких черных волосах и глубоко посаженные карие глаза, и щетина на подбородке.   
\- Кончай с этим, - говорит Бобби. - Это еще один их трюк. Или тебе померещилось.  
Золушка напивается все чаще в последнее время. Бобби ничего не имеет против, ей все равно не грозит ни алкоголизм, ни цирроз печени. Он ничего не имеет против, когда она приходит к нему в постель. Она неплохая, он уже привык к ней. У нее хорошая кожа, и упругая грудь, и ляжки – ничего.   
\- Надо найти его, - говорит она. – Это наш выход. Надо найти его. Может, он как мы. Бродит, невесть где. Если наши с ним плоскости пересекаются, это значит...  
\- Что ты роешь подкоп в соседнюю камеру.   
Он щедро подливает виски в остаток ее чая, она разбивает чашку об стену, они кричат друг на друга, она убегает. Подумав немного, Бобби выходит за ней. Снаружи – уже стемнело, и поднимается ветер. Ветки царапают стекло.  
Он находит ее на обочине, она плачет и уже разбила костяшки об асфальт. Бобби садится рядом на корточки и неловко обнимает ее.   
\- Где-то здесь, - тихо, сквозь слезы, говорит она. – Где-то здесь, клянусь тебе, где-то здесь.  
Потом на нее что-то находит, и она лезет к нему под рубашку. Он не возражает, хотя сексом в кювете не занимался с мальчишеских лет. Но здесь все равно не ездят машины. И нет никаких призраков дороги, что бы ни говорила его чокнутая золушка.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, Сингер, - шипит она, насаживаясь на него, расцарапывая ему грудь. – Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу тебя, ненавижу.  
Он готов признать, у этих непарнокопытных – неплохое чувство юмора. Он кончает и стреляет в нее – пуля проходит в висок. Золушка откидывается и падает лицом в жухлую траву. Он встает, отряхивает зад и натягивает джинсы. Он не помнит, кто из них предложил это первым. Но ей так лучше, чем гнить. Сам он на двести шестнадцатой зарубке тоже хотел застрелиться.   
Теперь не хочет.

До полуночи остается полтора часа, он смотрит на звезды, и на пустую дорогу. Он прячет револьвер за пояс и медленно, растирая поясницу, возвращается в пряничный домик. Сегодня золушка сгниет в кювете. Завтра – она все равно появится в паре миль, как всегда, в своей блестящей, как с конвейера снятой карете 2005 года выпуска с номерами CMN-435.   
Он замедляет ход и останавливается, не дойдя нескольких шагов до порога. Бобби точно помнит, что не зажигал свечи. Из окна доносится тихий блюз. Он помнит Диксона наизусть и ждет до последнего слова "умереть". Потом вынимает револьвер из кобуры и открывает дверь.  
Призрак дороги сидит на его месте за столом. У него действительно седина на висках и карие глаза. И отвертка в руках.  
\- У нас получилось, - говорит призрак.  
\- "Прошло четыре долгих года, и я выжил из ума" – скрипит Диксон из радиоприемника.  
\- Это точно, - говорит Бобби. И смотрит на револьвер в руке так, будто видит его в первый раз. 

∽

**Женщина, смерть и бог**

В воскресенье Бела приходит в черном платье с глубоким декольте. Фальшивые бриллианты блестят на треугольном колье, самый нижний спадает прямо в ложбинку. В глубине ее зрачков - еще два фальшивых алмаза. В воскресенье она торгуется за панткаль ребе Шнайдера, да-да, того самого, который слепил голема-шпиона для Моссада. Они говорят о том, что погода портится, и что судный день не за горами. Обсуждают теорию отца Ингрема, и он, конечно, защищает мальчиков до последнего. Она дает ему из жалости - и еще потому, что после такого секса любой мужик спит, как убитый. Он стреляет в нее из "Кольта" и аккуратно снимает с вывернутой шеи ожерелье, чтобы повесить на крючок у входа.

В понедельник он встречает ее на пороге, Бела в джинсах, протертых на коленях, и ветровке, наброшеной на майку, она врывается в дом, едва не сбив его с ног, и кричит, что за ней погоня. Он отпаивает ее святой водой, пивом и виски, и снова пивом. Она говорит, что времени больше нет. Совсем нет. Он соглашается с ней и щедро посыпает пороги солью. Они спят на неразложенном диване просто потому, что ей страшно, и еще она пытается выцыганить у него пражский свиток Торы 23 года рождения, но все больше из спортивного интереса, и чтобы не думать, что там - за окнами. Он подсыпает ей яду в стакан с водой и долго качает ее на руках, напевая колыбельную. 

Во вторник с утра идет снег, Бела синяя, как утопленница, босая и в обносках с чужого плеча. У нее разодрана скула, она приставляет пистолет к его виску и еще часа полтора не верит, что он - это на самом деле он. Она говорит путанно, о лошадях, всадниках и блуднице. Иоанн просто курил хорошую траву, говорит он, разминая ей плечи. Не все, что пишут в старых книгах, правда. Ты уже большая девочка, честных политиков, Санта Клауса и Антихриста не существует. Она отсасывает у него, проиграв спор на цитату из "Руководства христианского солдата". Он всаживает стилет ей в глаз, когда он вынимает лезвие - кровь падает на раскрытую книгу, многоточием после слов: "переводчик - Роберт Сингер".

В среду ему становится скучно и он стреляет по бутылкам на заднем дворе, Бела приезжает к концу третьей обоймы. На ней костюм-двойка медно-золотистого цвета, деловая броня. И слишком густой макияж, который старит ее лет на десять. Она сразу называет цену, он отказывается наотрез. Она говорит, что в противном случае он умрет. "Убиваем был всякий, кто не будет поклоняться" - смеется он и качает головой, ему, мол, и без штрих-кода удобно. У нее темнеют глаза, совсем целиком темнеют. Он делает вид, что пугается, и они долго обсуждают детали сделки. Потом она предлагает закрепить союз, он соглашается и заманивает ее на диван. Он успевает кончить и скатиться с дивана прежде, чем она поймет про печать. Когда он изгоняет из нее демона, оказывается, что с треми переломами позвоночника простые люди не живут.

В четверг у Белы бархатный голос и очень убедительные аргументы. Она требует отдать ключ и занимается с ним сексом по телефону, все это время он выписывает буквы ее имени на иврите. А потом перемешивает их в правильном порядке. Спокойной ночи, говорит он, когда трубка захлебывается криком. И идет доедать пиццу.

В пятницу он в первый раз включает оставленный Винчестером ноутбук...

В субботу он отдыхает.   
В доме, которого нет в мире, которого нет, он дышит на стекло и рисует на запотевшем круге перевернутую руну Ансуз. Когда-нибудь их война, там, закончится, но - судя по показаниям барометра с неизменно округлыми формами - у него впереди еще много, очень много времени. Он оглядывается вокруг, на деяние рук своих, и по-черному завидует Ягве, который искренне считал, что у него получилось хорошо. 

∽

**Все убийцы попадают в ад**

Среднестатистический серийный убийца в Соединенных Штатах – белый. 

\- Это наш последний шанс, - раздается у меня в левом ухе. – Через четыре часа – она уйдет.  
Я киваю и помогаю ей раздеться. Я говорю, что принес все необходимое. Бела переводит деньги на мой счет и забирает амулеты.   
\- Ты продешевил, Сингер - подмигивает она, разливая шампанское по бокалам. – За это я получу полтора года безбедной жизни на какой-нибудь Сицилии.  
\- Раскрути ее, - раздается у меня в левом ухе. – Четыре часа.  
Она салютует мне бокалом, я жду, пока она уйдет в уборную и доливаю шампанского, заодно растворяя в нем таблетку. В бюро, должно быть, совсем отчаялись, раз предложили мне такое. На суде об этом никто не заикнется.

В семидесяти процентах случаев он не знаком с жертвой. Почти во всех известных делах он тщательно меняет внешний вид и может выжидать месяцами перед тем, как снова убить. 

\- Понимаешь, - говорит она, умостив голову у меня на плече. – Это просто круто. Артефакты – для денег. А это... просто для души.   
Здесь у каждой стены – глаза, уши и нос, наверное, тоже. Я глажу ее по плечам, шампанское немного бьет в голову, я лапаю ее самым беспардонным образом и думать о том, что эта сучка уже трижды подставляла Сэмми уже не выходит. Она не сопротивляется, совсем наоборот. Она рассказывает мне о том, что удобнее всего делать это инъекцией. Жертва умирает во сне.   
\- Еще, - шепчут мне в левое ухо. – Еще, раскручивай ее, давай.  
\- Не останавливайся, - говорит она и смеется, запрокидывая голову. – Ты такой забавный.

Мотивация серийных убийц сводится к четырем первопричинам: манипуляция, доминирование, контролирование и сексуальная агрессия. 

\- Пьер, он был моим предпоследним, - говорит она. – Подкова святого Дунстана, слышал о такой?  
Она раздвигает ноги и подается вперед. Ее невозможно заткнуть. Я жду: инъекции, удара стилетом, выстрела, проклятия... чего угодно. У меня так не стояло уже года два. Я никак не могу кончить. В левом ухе раздается покашливание:  
\- Еще пятнадцать минут продержись, группа пошла.  
\- Еще, - выдыхает она, пристально глядя мне в глаза, расцарапывая мне спину, - Еще, еще, давай!

Организованные серийщики – вполне адекватны, в отличие от маньяков. Они находятся в прекрасной физической форме, просто у них есть хобби. Кто-то ходит на рыбалку, кто-то стреляет по уткам, кто-то убивает людей, вот и все дела.

\- Знаешь, - говорит она. – Я думала, что ты станешь моим последним в Штатах.  
\- Держись, пара минут, - подбадривает голос в левом ухе. Я держусь за обшивку дивана, она сидит сверху и выделывает языком замысловатые кольца на моей груди.   
\- И что тебе мешает? – хрипло спрашиваю, морщась от того, что сердце немного покалывает.  
\- Не знаю, - она смеется и поднимается, опуская задравшийся подол короткой юбки. Ее немного водит. Я встаю и поддерживаю ее прежде, чем она упадет.   
\- Все путем, - говорит она. – Я улетаю. Больше ты обо мне не услышишь. С твоим домашним антихристом все будет в порядке.  
Я хочу сказать, что верю ей. И что в общем, теперь я тоже не хочу ее убивать. Но группа захвата врывается в номер раньше. 

Организованные серийные убийцы – территориально мобильны, следят за новостями, хорошо образованы, водят заметную машину и ярко одеваются. Они оставляют мало улик, их невероятно сложно выследить и еще сложнее – доказать их вину. 

Она не оказывает сопротивления, она так и не понимает, что произошло и говорит мне что-то вроде:  
\- Бред какой, держись, у меня хороший адвокат.  
\- Хорошая работа, - говорит мне специальный агент Хенриксен, когда ее уводят.   
Я, как могу, прикрываю голые яйца рубашкой и невпопад киваю. 

* * *

Нашу аферу с таблеткой так и не вскрыли. Давая показания на суде, я ни разу на нее не посмотрел. Когда Хенриксен полтора года спустя предложил мне сходить на казнь, я сидел в больнице – рядом с Элен, которой крепко досталось от нашего "доморощенного антихриста", она была десятой в списке Сэмми и первой, кому удалось выжить.   
Я послал его к черту.

_2007_   



End file.
